


Soul Mates

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Dom/sub, Gryffindors - Freeform, Insecure!Snape, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Bonding, Non- DH compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Potions, Slytherins, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bonding potion but if "compare mihi revelare" is incanted during the last seven stirs, it can be used to reveal the drinker’s soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This class is for revealing your soul mate- I am not telling you to shag him or her!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my series Soul Mates as a multi-chaptered story. For new readers: Enjoy! For old readers: Enjoy again!

“Settle down,” said Snape to his seventh year class, unnecessarily because his class always quieted as soon as he entered the room.

 

“Can anyone tell me what potion these ingredients make?” asked the professor as the list of items began appearing on the board.

 

_Amaranth (Globe)_

_Amaryllis_

_Aster_

_Balsam_

_Broom_

_Primrose_

_Lily of the Valley_

_Lime Blossom_

_Lavender_

_Jonquil_

_Iris_

 

Hermione raised her hand. Surprise.

 

“Anyone? Anyone at all?”

 

No one answered.

 

 “Idiots. Granger!” he barked.

 

“It’s a bonding potion but if ‘compare mihi revelare’* is incanted during the last seven stirs, it can be used to reveal the drinker’s soul mate.”

 

Snape inclined his head slightly. He was not going to praise a Gryffindor.

 

“As Miss Granger said, the potion, if brewed correctly, and I am confident that most of you will not brew it correctly, will reveal your soul mate. If you are the more dominant partner, you will see a purple glow around your person, while your partner will appear in a blue tinge. The reverse can be said for the submissive partner. There should not be any questions on those instructions Miss Granger. They were quite simple.”

 

“But Sir, did Professor Dumbledore agree to this? It seems a bit inappropriate.”

 

“I assure you, Miss Granger, that I would not be teaching you this had Professor Dumbledore not instructed me to do so. And it is in no means inappropriate. This class is merely for preparing the potion to reveal your soul mate, I am in no way or form telling you to shag him or her.”

 

“Right,” said Hermione, blushing.

 

“The instructions are on page 504. You have 45 minutes. Begin.”

 

\------------------------------

 

“And time is up. Mr. Potter, yours is looking a bit….. under the weather,” said Snape, smirking. Harry looked down at his cauldron. His potion looked like green sludge. Then, he looked at Ron’s, which was smoking, and finally at Hermione’s, which was a clear, lilac tinged potion. What was wrong with him?

 

“Since Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones who succeeded in brewing a perfect potion, I will distribute theirs to the rest of the class.”

 

Snape summoned 20 glasses to his desk and the students lined up to receive their potions. Everyone returned to their seats and waited for further instructions.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Drink!”

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other (“Cheers!”) and drank, followed by the rest of the class. Harry looked at his hand. It was glowing purple. It seemed he was a dominant. He looked up to see if his partner was in the class. He didn’t see anyone blue. Disappointed, he began to gather his books. He looked around the classroom at the couples. Ron was gazing at Hermione lovingly. Predictable. Dean and Seamus were holding hands. Not unexpected. Crabbe and Goyle- Now that was one he didn’t expect to see. Pansy and Neville. What? She hates Gryffindors. Malfoy and….. Blaise!? Blaise is gay?

 

Harry was still looking around when he saw a blue tinge in the corner of his eye. He was afraid to look. _Please don’t let it be Millicent. Or any girls for that matter. Well, here goes nothing._ And he turned around.

 

\------------------------

 

Snape hated these days. It just reminded him of his own high school year when he drank the potion and found no soul mate. Potter had been especially smug then. _“No one wants Snivellus!”_ And after all this time, he had to deal with a carbon copy in the next room. _Can’t hide in the storage room forever._ It was hard to see the happy couples and know that he didn’t have a better half. He had taken the potion every year after graduating, hoping to see his partner in a younger soul, but after ten years of teaching, he gave up. It was okay to be with a student only a few years younger but it would be beyond inappropriate to start a relationship with a student more than ten years his junior.

 

Severus walked into the classroom. It seemed Millicent did not have a partner. Potter looked at him. His stomach dropped.

 

_No. He is not my dominant. He is 17._

Potter walked towards him and pressed him lips against Severus’s before he had a chance to protest.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Sev’rus,” said Harry.

 

Severus melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth for his dominant. Damn his nature.

 

When Potter finally stopped for breath, Severus was light headed from pleasure. Every eye in the room was on the teacher-student pair. Someone even had the audacity to whistle. He heard a slam and saw a blond head rushing out. Lucius would know about this in approximately 5…4…3…2…1… “Severus!”

 

“Class dismissed. Potter, remain….” Harry looked at him. “Please,” he conceded.

 

The class was shocked. They had never heard their smug professor say “please”. Perhaps, this pairing would be good after all.

 

“Anyone not out of this classroom in the next three seconds will have detention for a month with Mr. Filch.”

 

The class cleared out as Lucius came through the fireplace. He looked at Severus and just walked towards the potion master’s private rooms. The two mates followed.

 

\-----------------------

 

“So this is your mate, Severus,” drawled Lucius. “After all these years of searching. You should be thankful Harry here has already destroyed the Dark Lord or you would be in for a couple rounds of cruciatus over this information.”

 

Severus just nodded. It was interesting to see the normally snarky professor standing there meekly.

 

“Why don’t you get us some drinks, Severus?”

 

Snape nodded and went into the kitchen.

 

“Listen closely, Potter, because I have about three minutes until Severus comes back with our drinks. That man in there is not the same man you have seen in your classroom for the last seven years. The professor is a façade. The man underneath is fragile, and a true submissive. He needs a strong hand to guide him and you will provide that or I will continue to care for him until you learn.”

 

Severus came back from the kitchen. He handed a glass to Lucius and then to Harry. He then looked from Potter to Lucius to the floor by Lucius’s feet and back up to Lucius again.

 

“Pet, why don’t you go sit by your Dom? Not me today,” said Lucius, smiling softly.

 

Severus moved nearer to Harry, but before Harry could shift to make room for him on the couch, he sat down at Harry’s feet, trembling. Lucius smiled widely at him and looked at Harry meaningfully. Harry put a hand on Severus’s head and stroked his fingers through his sub’s hair once. Severus looked up and Harry smiled slightly at him. Severus relaxed slightly, smiling back shyly.

 

“All right,” said Lucius brightly. “This relationship, as any good one is, will be based upon trust and honesty. Severus, you will start. Tell Harry what you need in a relationship.”

 

Severus looked at Harry. Harry nodded his consent.

 

_That was so weird. Was he asking me to speak? Hot,_ thought Harry.

 

Severus began. “I am a submissive, as you already know, and I need…. rules.”

 

“Rules?” asked Harry, innocently.

 

“Yes, like when am I allowed to speak and when should I kneel? Can I see you all the time? Do you want me to serve you? What about my bank account? What do you expect of me every day?" Severus's voice got lower with every question until he whispered, "What do you expect of me in bed?"

 

Harry was shocked. He wanted permission to speak, to sit. His bank account? He wasn't going to steal Severus's money.

 

"Feel free to sit as you choose unless I give you specific instructions. The same goes for speaking and other daily activities. I will move in with you if you'd like but I will not take control of your money. We will get into specifics as they come up. I know you must be cautious because I myself am cautious. We have not had the most amicable relationship in the past but we are obviously compatible, so let's make the best of it," finished Harry.

 

"Okay," agreed Severus timidly.

 

"If you need stricter or more lenient rules, please feel free to voice your opinion at any time."

 

"Yes, Sir," said Severus.

 

Harry choked on his butterbeer.

 

"Sir, are you all right?" Severus asked, alarmed.

 

"Quite." Always the Gryffindor, he threw subtlety to the wind. "Let's talk names, shall we? How would you like me to address you and the reverse?"

 

Severus's eyes widened in understanding. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "You may address me however you choose. As my dominant, I would be more comfortable addressing you as "Sir", "Master", "Dominant"- anything along those lines but I understand the difficulty of addressing you as such in school, so I would like to address you as Harry in public if you allow it."

 

"That's fine, Sev'rus."

 

Lucius stood up to leave.

 

"Pet, I've got to go home now."

 

Severus looked at Lucius pleadingly.

 

"Mister Potter," said Lucius, dragging out the name, with a tilt of his head. "Might I have a moment with Severus?"

 

Harry nodded and asked for the toilet. Following Severus's finger, he went down the hall.

 

\--------------------

 

"Severus, listen closely. That _man_ in there is your soul mate. He is literally your perfect match. Come here."

 

Severus shuffled forward until his head was leaning on Lucius's thigh. This was good. This was comfortable. He was used to this.

 

"Look at me, Pet. Promise me now that if you need anything, you will ask Harry. He is your dominant. You can ask him anything, understand?"

 

Severus nodded and Lucius looked at him, waiting.

 

"Yes, Sir," said Severus.

 

"Good. And anything that you cannot ask him; though this should not happen, you will come to me for."

 

Severus smiled, crying slightly.

 

“Come now, wipe your tears. And remember: If you need more strict commands, tell him. Loathe as I am to admit it, he will take care of you.”

 

Lucius kissed his forehead gently, grabbed the floo powder, and left in a dramatic flare of smoke and fire.

 

\-------------------------

 

Severus turned around to see Harry standing awkwardly down the hall, trying not to listen. As soon as he saw his submissive looking at him, he began to walk back towards the living room.

 

“You need better rules, don’t you?”

 

Severus looked down. He did not want to criticize his dominant.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Severus heard Harry’s sharp gasp.

 

“Well I said we would play this by ear, so here goes nothing. You were very good tonight, telling me what you need, so I’m going to reward you. Any allergies I should know about before we start?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good. This is not actually a scene so you do not need a safeword, but if you feel uncomfortable with anything that happens, you will say so. Am I understood?”

 

Severus nodded.

 

“Answer when I speak to you, Pet.”

 

“Yes, Harry- Sir.”

 

“Very good. Now what are your first two rules?”

 

“Say when I am uncomfortable and answer vocally when you speak to me.”

 

“Good.” And Harry kissed him.

 

“Now go take a quick shower and go straight to the bedroom.”

 

Severus went off to do as Harry commanded and Harry wandered into the kitchen to call Dobby.

 

“Dobby,” he spoke out clearly.

 

Dobby appeared with a loud crack.

 

“Yes, Harry Potter Sir?”

 

“Please bring me a box of strawberries, blueberries, some chocolate, whipped cream, cantaloupe, and pineapple.”

 

Dobby cracked out and reappeared not 30 seconds later with everything Harry has asked for.

 

“Thank you, Dobby.”

 

“You is being very welcome, Mister Harry Potter Sir. You is having a good night wis P’fessor Snape Sir.”

 

“Thank you. Good night to you too Dobby. Say “Hello!” to Winky for me, will you?”

 

“Oh, Winky is being very pleased when she hears Harry Potter Sir say hi,” said the elf, lighting up, and he cracked out.

 

\-----------------------

 

Five minutes later, Harry went into the bedroom to find a pajama’d Severus Snape sitting up tensely on his bed. Well, that wouldn’t do.”

 

Harry pulled his own shirt off his head and let Snape look for a moment before commanding him, “Take your shirt off.”

 

 

*compare mihi revelar= reveal my mate

You can see [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers) article for meanings of the ingredients. 


	2. Slytherins Would Never Be So Blunt

Severus knelt up to remove his shirt. He trembled slightly, wondering if Harry would be a good master.

 

"That's perfect. Spread your knees a little more. That's it. Stay like that."

 

Severus blushed a deep red.

 

"Mmmmm, I love that color on you. A lovely Gryffindor red on my little snake."

 

"Little, Master? I am not so little. I am a good twenty years your senior."

 

“Yes, but you are my little one. The one I get to take care of.”

 

Severus trembled again.

 

_Let’s test out my theory._

“Little one,” said Harry.

 

Severus trembled again. Harry climbed onto the bed and sat himself on Severus’s thighs.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You like when I call you little one. Why?”

 

“It- It feels…. good. I feel… safe… protected. Like now, w-when you’re sitting over me. It feels like I am in your arms. Th-that’s why I like kneeling. I know that when you’re standing over me, you are keeping me- shielding me from everything else.”

 

“I like making you feel safe.”

 

“It seems we are a perfect match,” said Severus quietly.

 

“Do you feel compelled to please me or is it something you like doing?”

 

The question threw Severus off guard. His Slytherins would never be so blunt. But it was sort of refreshing to know exactly what Harry was thinking.

 

“Um, I- I don’t feel any compulsion, other than knowing that if I please you, you will be good to me. Other than that, I just like the feeling that you are happy and I caused that.”

 

“Are you answering my questions fully to be open with me or is it because you are taking them as orders?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Okay, interrogation is over,” said Harry. “For tonight, at least,” he added. “Now, what should I do with all this?”

 

Harry waved his hand and the platter of fruit and cream floated into the room. If Severus was surprised by Harry’s power, he did not show it. But he was pleased to know his master was such a powerful wizard. Most thirty year olds could not do wandless and wordless magic, let alone both together.

 

Harry maneuvered Severus until he was lying on his back underneath Harry. He pulled at Severus’s pants until they were around his ankles and leaned back to look at the taller man.

 

Severus tried not to squirm under his master’s scrutiny. Most people did not care to look his way. He hoped Harry would find him satisfactory.

 

Harry traced some scars on Severus’s hip. Severus made a noise that sounded like a cross between a low-pitched whine and a whimper.

 

“What’s wrong, little one?

 

“You are young and perfect and I am… scarred.”

 

“Do not speak to me about scars. The obvious one aside, look at this,” said Harry, roughly shoving his arm in front of Severus’s face and showing him the long scar Voldemort had left when Pettigrew had taken Harry's blood.

 

“See that? I too, am scarred. And it is nothing to be ashamed of, do u understand? You are beautiful as is.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Severus looked down to hide his smile. His master thought he was beautiful.

 

“Good, now for our fun. Every time I kiss you, you can repay me with a kiss in the same place I kissed you, or you can say one good thing about yourself. I want to hear at least five things about you by the end of the night.”

 

“One.” And he ate a spoonful of cream, and shared it with Severus in a kiss.

 

Severus responded with a kiss. He did not touch the food.

 

“Severus, you may take whatever you want from this platter.”

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

“Two.”

 

Harry took a blueberry and squished it onto Severus's chest, spreading purple juice everywhere. Then he proceeded to lick at every spot he had gotten dirty, and then some further.

 

Severus moaned softly and said, “Um- I – I – I can brew any potion and even create many new ones myself.”

 

“Very good, Pet. Three.”

 

Harry took a strawberry in his teeth and pushed it towards Severus's mouth. Severus took a bite of the strawberry and moaned into Harry’s mouth, swallowing loudly.

 

Severus took a deep breath to steady himself and said, “I can cook.”

 

“Really, Sev’rus?”

 

“Yes, Sir. It is very similar to brewing.”

 

“Very nice. Four.”

 

Harry took a fingerful of cream and put a little on Severus’s nose, then offered the rest to Severus. His sub licked at the finger gently, teasing Harry. Then Harry kissed his nose, eating the cream of it.

 

“I cannot think of anything else Master. I am sorry.”

 

“Yes, you can. I know you have done many good things and have even more good qualities. It doesn’t have to be something big.”

 

Severus thought for a moment.

 

“I am soul mate to possibly the kindest and most powerful wizard of all time.”

 

“Haha. Very good, Pet. Five and Six left.”

 

Harry took a piece of cantaloupe between the bases of his fingers and let Severus eat it, swallowing his fingers on the way. As Severus licked and sucked at his fingers, Harry leaned over and kissed Severus on his nose, ears, eyelids, and cheeks, getting a few giggles out of the normally stoic man.

 

“Five, Pet?”

 

“I am beautiful?”

 

“That’s correct; you are,” said Harry smiling. “Last one now, little one.”

 

Harry bit into Severus’s shoulder, leaving behind a nice purple hickey the size of a snitch. Severus moaned and looked at Harry.

 

“Six, Pet?”

 

 Severus looked down and said, “I’m pretty good at giving blow jobs.”


	3. Try Not To Let Your Personal Life Interfere With Your School Life

Albus knocked on the door to his potion master’s suite. No one answered.

 

_Interesting. I wonder if something is wrong._

 

After knocking again, Albus gave the password to the snake- shaped doorknob and walked into Severus’s rooms.

 

“Severus?” he called. “Severus, dear boy, are you all right?”

 

Albus entered the kitchen. It was empty. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the absence of the potions professor. The headmaster wandered through the suite of rooms calling for Severus until he got to the bedroom. He doubted Severus would be in there; if he was, would he not have answered Albus the first, second, **third** time he had called? Shrugging, the headmaster turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom. What he saw stopped him short.

 

\-----------------------

 

Severus was feeling terribly guilty. Only a few days into their new relationship and he had already merited a punishment from his master. He cramped, wanting to move into a better position but Harry had specifically told him not to move.

 

 _This is punishment,_ he reminded himself. _It is not supposed to be comfortable._

From his bent position on his bedroom floor, he heard a knock at his door. He did not rise from his bow. His master’s command was imperative; everything else was secondary. He would speak to whomever he had missed later. The knocking continued and then he heard someone enter his rooms. It was either his master, who had been testing him to see if he would follow through with the punishment, or the headmaster. He hoped for the former. No one else has the password to his rooms. Even Lucius, whom he had served as his former master, did not know the password to his rooms. Lucius had always insisted on Severus having his rooms as a haven. They were **his** andany play that took place happened in Lucius’s house.As Harry did not have a place of his own or permission to live there, he was currently residing between Severus’s quarters and Gryffindor tower.

 

The sound of Albus calling his name distracted him from his thoughts.

 

_Shite! Merlin, please let him think I’m not here and leave._

Merlin wasnot listening. Severus heard his doorknob turning and then a gasp.

 

 “Severus? What’s going on?”

 

Severus did not answer. Harry had told him to stay still and quiet until he returned. He was not about to defy Harry on his first punishment. Albus, undaunted by most situations, continued.

 

“I went to your potions classroom this morning with a question from Minerva and you could imagine my surprise when I saw Miss Granger teaching your lesson. Inquiring further, I was told that Mr. Potter had given Miss Granger the message of your absence with a request to teach the class today and no explanation. It sounded most unlike you, so I came to see if you were ill.”

 

Severus longed to answer, to move from his position, to do anything to explain his situation to Albus. But Harry had not given him permission, so he did not.

 

“Severus!” called a voice from the hallway.

 

_Thank the gods. Harry was back._

“Seve- Professor Dumbledore! Fancy meeting you here,” said Harry weakly.

 

“Yes, this is quite a surprise. Might I ask how you got into Severus’s private quarters?”

 

“I will answer all your questions in a few minutes,” Harry promised, and he would, but not yet. The needs of his sub came first. “Severus, kneel up. You may speak. How are you feeling?”

 

“A bit sore, Master, but nothing too bad.”

 

Severus knew he had permission to address his master as Harry in the presence of others but he figured their secret was out. Aside from that, this was punishment. It would feel wrong to call Harry anything other than Master.

 

“Good,” said Harry, even as he began to massage Severus’s back and shoulders. “Face down.”

 

Severus turned over, blushing as Harry massaged his legs and arse in front of the headmaster. Harry finished quickly and tapped Severus’s shoulder, signaling him to sit up again. Dumbledore said nothing, watching the display with more than a little surprise. What could have caused the well-known enemies to develop a relationship? Ahhh. An answer clicked in his mind but he would have to ask to make sure. He waited for Harry to finish before voicing his queries.

 

“Better, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Master, very much so.”

 

“Wonderful, Sev. Come, let’s all go into the sitting room to talk. Do you need help walking?” he asked Severus.

 

“No, Master. I am fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

Harry kissed Severus’s forehead as they exited the room and put an arm around Severus’s back for support, even though he had declined the offer for help.

 

Harry made sure his sub was sitting comfortably before offering drinks.

 

“Master, I can get them.”

 

“I know you can, Pet, but I’d rather you not exert yourself right now.”

 

Severus smiled, looking down. Harry went into the kitchen and returned with three goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He offered one to Albus and handed another to Severus, saying, “I want you to drink two of these. You’ve not had a drink in a few hours, now.” He took the third for himself and let the headmaster know he was ready to take questions.

 

“Just one question, Harry: When did this start?”

 

“Thursday the last, Sir.”

 

“So you are soul mates. Congratulations! I wish you both much happiness. When will the bonding take place?”

 

“We were planning on summer break. We were hoping you would officiate, once we had told everyone.”

 

“I would love to, boys. Absolutely love to.”

 

“Are you not surprised?”

 

“Surprised? Of course I am. But it is not unfathomable. Besides, the only emotion stronger than hate, *dramatic pause*, is love. Eventually, I suspected you two would have either stopped speaking or reconciled.  The latter, of course, would only happen because of love. Hate that strong is not easily defeated, but love is invincible.”

 

“And that Severus is the submissive?”

 

“ **That** , I already knew. His relationship with Lucius, as I assume you know already, was more than platonic. It is unusual that the younger partner is the dominant one, but you were never one to follow conventions.” Turning to the taller man, he said, “Severus, are you all right? You seem unusually quiet. Have you nothing to say?”

 

Severus looked at Harry.

 

“You don’t have to ask, remember. Only when I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry for forgetting, Sir. Headmaster, forgive me if I am quiet. I am not used to…. speaking much in these rooms, especially around a master. I tend to fall into a… different persona. I am very happy with my master, if you are worried.”

 

“Very good. I wish you all the best. Try not to let your personal lives interfere with your school lives please, Harry.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

 

“No mind. Good day boys.”

 

As the door closed, Harry turned to Severus and smiled wickedly.

 

“You have been a very good boy, accepting your punishment, and not even moving when Dumbledore arrived. How should I reward you?”

 

Severus swallowed loudly. It was going to be a wonderful day.


	4. You're Not Broken

Everyone knew Harry Potter and Severus Snape were in a relationship. It was not against school rules because they were soul mates and bonds like that overrode propriety. If the universe put them together, who could argue that it was wrong?

 

Still, Harry was a student and Severus was a professor, at least for another month, and Harry couldn’t call Severus “Pet” in class, the same way that Severus could not call Harry “Sir” in class. So things continued the same way they had for the last six years, except Severus ignored Harry in class mostly, instead of picking on him. The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins had taken the news quite well. The Gryffindors would not insult Snape out of respect for their friend and the Slytherins would not insult Harry out of respect for their Head of House.

 

“Mr. Potter?”

 

“Mr. Potter,” called Severus softly.

 

It was still odd for the class to hear their snarky professor speak so nicely, and even odder to hear him call Harry’s name without malice.

 

“Mr. Potter,” called Severus a third time, again something unheard of before Harry and Severus’s new relationship.

 

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Professor.” Harry had to be careful of how he addressed Severus. He had settled on Professor because it was the least unnerving to his sub.

 

“That’s quite alright. Class has ended, Mr. Potter, please bottle your potion and set it on my desk.”

 

Harry had impressed upon Severus that no matter where, whether in their rooms or in the classroom, Severus was to be polite to Harry and his friends. The latter was harder for Severus because… well one was a muggle born, and the other was a Weasley! Severus was a Slytherin! It went against his nature to be nice to a muggle born and a Weasley! Still, Harry had insisted…

 

Just then, the dinner bell rang.

 

“Harry, oi! You coming, mate?” asked Ron.

 

Hermione elbowed him and walked to the front of the classroom, where Harry stood next to Severus.

 

“Hello, Professor!” she said brightly.

 

Severus nodded his head.

 

“Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley.”

 

“You can call me Hermione, Professor. We’re family- or we will be, once Ron finally has the guts to propose.”

 

“ ’Mione!” gasped Ron.

 

“Oh hush, you.”

 

“Anyway, I was thinking we could get together next Hogsmeade weekend and go out to dinner, sort of a get to know each other, double date- that kind of rot.”

 

“I—” Severus looked at Harry.

 

“Oh, no I’m not asking Harry, Sir, I’m asking you. He has to come, but it’s your choice.”

 

Harry chuckled quietly.

 

“That sounds acceptable, H- Hermione.”

 

“Lovely! Well, we’re off to dinner now. Are you two coming?” asked Hermione, this time directing the question towards Harry.

 

“Nah, I think we’ll stay in. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Right,” said Hermione. “Well, goodnight, Professor. Good night, Harry.”

 

Severus stuttered out his good-nights and Harry called good night to his rude best friend, Ron.

 

“Night, Harry…. Night, Sir,” he added belatedly, as the couple walked out.

 

Harry turned to Severus with a devious smile on his face, then turned and walked into their private rooms. Severus followed meekly, already descending into subspace.

 

Harry sat down on the couch and called for a house elf to bring them supper, as Severus kneeled quietly and listened, adding a “Thank you” at the end when he felt Harry’s eyes on him.

 

As soon as the house elf left, Harry leaned down and kissed Severus hungrily.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, following my orders like that. You don’t know how it made me feel, seeing you treat Hermione politely and even tolerating Ron just because I told you to.”

 

Harry kissed Severus again and was surprised to look up and see the food sitting on the table in the kitchen, complete with candles and flowers.

 

“Those sneaky elves, they don’t have to make that sound when they apparate; they just do it to announce their presence. Did you know that Severus?”

 

“Yes, Master. I had assumed you did too. Their magic is not so different from our own.”

 

“Hm, I guess so,” mused Harry, standing to go to the table. “Come Severus,” he said. “On your knees, little one.”

 

Severus felt himself harden. He crawled after Harry, stopping by the table and looking at the second chair questioningly.

 

“Not tonight, Severus. I want you next to me the whole time. Good boy,” he said as Severus shifted to kneel next to his dom. “Put your hands on your thighs, yes, just like that, Pet. Perfect.”

 

Severus stayed kneeling while Harry broke a piece of bread for the two of them and Harry flashed him a bright smile. They didn’t need cuffs or other toys to show Harry’s ownership of him. It meant so much more to see Severus sit there, happily not reaching for anything because he knew Harry would take care of him. It was so much hotter to see Severus sit there, resisting the urge to move just because Harry told him to. No, they didn’t need cuffs for that.

 

\-------------------------

 

“It’s so nice to see you two so happy,” said Hermione, over lunch at Madam Pudifoot’s. It was the only place in town Harry could go without being swarmed. “You really deserved each other.”

 

Lunch was going pretty well. Hermione and Snape got along quite well, both of them naturally curious and interested in learning. Ron had kept quiet, which was probably for the better, until Harry and Hermione got up to use the toilet, and Severus addressed him directly.

 

“I would love to play a game of chess with you sometime, Mr. Weasley. I hear you’re quite the player.”

 

“And why would I want to play with you. You probably cheat, like all other Slytherins.”

 

“Slytherins do not cheat, Mr. Weasley. They just play the game to their advantage. They may lie and trick you, but they do not cheat. Honor means everything to them.”

 

“Yeah, like you’ve never cheated before, you greasy git!”

 

A look of hurt passed over Severus’s face, before it quickly turned to anger.

 

“I have tried, Mr. Weasley, to be nice to you, because you are friends with my dom and it would upset him to see you hurt, but you just can’t let go of the past, can you, you idiot child!”

 

“SEVERUS!” barked Harry, returning from the toilet with Hermione behind him to hear the end of Severus’s sentence. “I told you to be polite and the minute I leave, I come back to you screaming at him?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” said Severus, eyes cast downward.

 

“Do not apologize to me. Apologize to Ron.”

 

“I- I apologize for my actions, Mr. Weasley.”

 

“Well, apology not accepted, you git. Harry was my friend first.”

 

Severus said nothing.

 

They all sat down again and after a few minutes, they decided to order dessert.

 

“What do you want, Sev?”

 

“Nothing, Sir.”

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry, concerned. Severus had a sweet tooth the size of Malfoy’s ego. He never passed up a chance to have something sugary.

 

“I- he never apologized, Sir.”

 

“That’s just Ron, Sev. He gets like that sometimes.”

 

“So, he means more to you than I do? Why- why is it fair that- that I have to be p-polite, when… he is not?” Severus looked down fearfully, regretting his question but not able to stop himself. “Is he more important that I have to just take it and never reciprocate? Why do you hold him in higher regard? Why do you try to fix me but not him? Am I that broken?”

 

“No, no Sev, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it, but I should have known. He said something to you before, didn’t he? Gods, no Sev, you’re not broken. Don’t you see I care about you more? If I cared for Ron the same way I care for you, I would try to get him to change his attitude, to be nicer to people. You, I can change, but not because you’re broken, and never for the worse. Don’t you see that I think more of you- that you can change and be a nicer person? I just wanted you all to get along.......

 

.....Come on Severus, let’s go home.”

 

Harry left a few coins on the table. “This is not the end of things,” said Harry, facing Ron.

 

The dark haired couple walked out of the shop, smiling all the way to the apparation point as they heard Hermione’s voice reprimanding Ron.

 

“HOW COULD YOU, RONALD?! HE IS HARRY’S SOUL MATE! YES, HARRY- THE MAN YOU CALL YOUR BEST FRIEND! WHY DO…..”


	5. I Didn't Mean THOSE Kinds of Sessions

“Are- Are you mad at me, Sir?” asked Severus, nervously looking down.

 

“Have you recently done something to incur my anger?”

 

“I- I gave W-Weasley detention,” said Severus, cringing.

 

“No, Pet. He deserved it. Now, come on. Let’s go to sleep.”

 

Harry did not touch him that night.

 

\------------------------

 

Severus was walking on eggshells. Harry hadn’t touched him the whole last night and had not looked at him once the whole class. He knew he shouldn’t have given Weasley the detention yesterday. As much as Harry denied it, he must have been upset. Weasley just irked him. But Master comes first. Always.

 

Severus walked around the room, looking at people’s potions. Usually, he commented and moved on with the occasional loss of points from Gryffindor. But now his master was in Gryffindor. He would be displeased if Severus took away points.

 

“Miss Granger, excellent potion. Twenty points to Gryffindor.”

 

The whole class looked up in shock, the Slytherins in rage. Snape never gave points to Gryffindor. It was like- a rule or something. And praising a mudblood? It was unheard of.

 

“Why are you all gasping? Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Nott, and detention with Filch tonight at eight.”

 

The Slytherins hissed in surprise. But Severus did not mind them. He was doing everything and anything to win back Harry’s favor. He just needed his master to look at him and tell him everything is all right.

 

“Professor? May I speak to you for a moment in the storage room?” asked a familiar voice in the midst of a silent room.

 

“Yes, Sir,” said Snape dejectedly, not even realizing his slip- up.

 

\----------------

 

“What’s going on, Severus? What’s wrong?”

 

Severus took a deep breath and started speaking hurriedly in short, choppy sentences.

 

“Nothing is wrong, Master. Everything is fine. I’ll take away the rest of Weasley’s detention. Thirty points to Gryffindor. Please don’t be mad.”

 

“Little one, what’s got you all riled up?” asked Harry, caressing Severus’s face softly as the potions master’s little gasping continued.

 

“You are angry with me. Please don’t be angry with me. I’ll do anything. I give one hundred points to Gryffindor. Just please tell me what I did wrong. Master, please, I only want to fix it.”

 

“Nothing is wrong, Severus. Why would you think something was?”

 

“You did not look at me all class, Sir,” said Severus in a small voice.

 

“I was busy, Love. You know I am not naturally talented with potions. I have to really work if I want it to be decent at it and this one was challenging for me. I didn’t look away for fear that I would miss something and everything would go pear shaped and I would disappoint you again. You’re so good at potions and well, I’m just pants at it.”

 

“Oh, Master. I do not mind that your skills in potions are not excellent. They are adequate and will get better with practice. Maybe we can do some private sessions.”

 

“Hm, I like the idea of some _private_ sessions. You. Me. An empty classroom with no one to interrupt us. We haven’t touched that much in the last few days, I was so tired, but tonight maybe _I_ can be the teacher for once, and you can play the nervous student, asking for extra credit.”

 

“I didn’t mean those kinds of sessions, Master,” said Severus, blushing deeply.

 

“But you’re not opposed either?”

 

“I…”

 

“Tonight at eight then, Pet.”

 

And Harry walked out, back into the classroom.


	6. Slytherins Do Not Get Caught

8:00 pm

The Potions classroom

 

“Professor Potter?” called a small voice, almost feminine in it’s pitch.

 

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading.

 

“Severus,” said Harry curtly. “Timely as always, though I had hoped this would not be a common occurrence.”

 

Severus looked down at his feet, ashamed that this was his third detention in two weeks. Harry remained silent for a few long moments, letting Severus feel the full guilt of his transgressions.

 

“It seems the normal method of punishment is not working for you Mr. Snape. Can you tell me why you continue to break the school rules?”

 

“Because I’m…” Snape trailed off, murmuring to himself.

 

“What was that, Mr. Snape? I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

 

“Because I’m a naughty boy,” said Snape quietly.

 

“Look. At. Me. When. You. Speak.” said Harry imperiously. He sounded scarily like Lucius.

 

Severus looked up with eyes wide from fear. Harry almost broke scene. He hoped it was manufactured fear. It wouldn’t do for Severus to fear Harry in actuality.

 

Harry ran a hand through Severus’s hair once to let him know it was all acting. His boy shivered and a faint smile appeared on his face, letting Harry know he was okay.

 

“You are a naughty boy, aren’t you?” said Harry, rubbing Severus’s arse through his robes. “Hot for the teacher, are we?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” said Severus, ashamed.

 

Harry bent Severus over his knee and Severus squirmed, trying to get some friction. Harry spanked him once.

 

“Still,” he commanded.

 

Severus stopped squirming.

 

“Do you know why you are being punished, Mr. Snape?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I gave Peter Pettigrew a polyjuice with rat hairs in it.”

 

“And as befitting and amusing as that was, you were caught. Slytherins. Do not. Get caught,” said Harry, landing a smack with every phrase.

 

Severus squirmed a little more.

 

“Please, no, please,” gasped Severus.

 

Harry almost stopped right then and there, but “Please, no,” didn’t mean no. Only one word meant “NO” and Severus had not said it yet. So Harry continued to smack Severus’s bum, while Severus whimpered and pleaded. Then Harry heard something that turned his blood cold.

 

“Please, no, Father. Please, I’m sorry!”

 

 _Shite!_ thought Harry.

 

Harry stopped his actions immediately and he cradled Severus close to his chest.

 

“Sev? Sev, pet, can you hear me? It’s me. Harry. Sev, please answer. Sev? Little one?”

 

Severus just stared blankly ahead, whimpering.


	7. Good

“Sev! Shite, I need to call Madam Pomfrey. Argh, I don’t know if I can move you or not. Sev, I don’t know if you can hear me but if you can, I’ll be back in a second. I am **_not_** abandoning you.”

 

Harry ran into the next room where he found a fireplace and quickly threw some powder in.

 

“Madam Pomfrey. Emergency. Potions classroom. You’re needed NOW please.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Harry ran back into the classroom where he tried to cajole Severus into a more comfortable position, but he would not budge. Harry watched as his sub curled in on himself on the cold, hard floor, rocking back and forth, lost in the memory.

 

_I caused that. I didn’t care for my sub properly. I should have checked with him before but I wanted this to be a surprise and he never mentioned it before. But why would he? He’s probably ashamed of his past. I know I am. It doesn’t make a difference that I know I am not at fault; it’s just a feeling inside. Something they drilled into me._

Harry knelt down next to Severus, wary of touching him in case it might invoke a negative reaction. If he was lost in a scene of punishment from his childhood, touch was definitely something to be cautious about.

 

Harry was getting lost, wallowing in his guilt when he heard Madam Pomfrey enter the classroom.

 

“Harry, what is the emer- what happened to Severus?! I swear to Merlin, if you hurt him I will string you up by your intestines while I torture you only to heal you and do so again,” she spat.

 

“I swear I didn’t mean to. I know I’m a horrible dom, I know, but please help me- Help him!”

 

“Why don’t you start from the beginning,” suggested Poppy, hoping to get a little information from the panicked boy.

 

“Well, as you know, a few weeks ago, the seventh years were told to brew the Soul Mate potion in class and—“

 

“Not that far back. Start by telling me what happened tonight. What brought this on? I need to know what I can and can’t do to calm him down, so begin.”

 

“Right,” said Harry, blushing. He was mortified but this was his Severus on the line. He had to answer. “Well, we decided to scene and I told Severus that he would be playing the- the schoolboy asking for e-extra credit but I changed my mind this afternoon and wanted it to be a surprise so I switched the scene last minute to d-d-detention and Severus didn’t say anything so I thought he was okay with it but then I decided to- to spank him and he was going along with it, not safewording or anything, so I continued and I thought he was playing reluctant as part of the scene but that was when everything went all pear shaped ‘cause I heard him whimper and he whispered, “No, Father, please no.” and I looked at him and he didn’t realize it was me and I tried to bring him back but I don’t know what to do and I wasn’t sure if I could move him or not so I ran to call you and came back here to find him curled up in the fetal position, rocking on the floor, trying to protect himself from an invisible threat and I failed as a dom because I don’t know how to help him and—“

 

“Mister Potter,” said Poppy, cutting Harry off, mid-ramble. “Harry, that’s enough.”

 

Harry stopped talking and looked at her.

 

“Is he- is he going to be okay?” asked Harry quietly.

 

“I hope so,” she responded softly, realizing from the nervous ramblings that Harry truly cared for the Potions master. He had not meant to bring this on.

 

“I’m going to need your help to bring him back to us so I’m going to need you to do everything I say. First things first, go to the toilet and slash some cool water on your face. It’ll help with the nerves. When you are ready, come back here and remain silent until I tell you otherwise.”

 

Harry was halfway to the toilet when he realized that he had just encountered a very powerful domme and he had obeyed her without thinking.

 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Poppy was approaching Severus slowly, as one would approach a frightened dog, afraid he might lash out and bite.

 

“Severus,” she said softly. “Severus, it’s me, Poppy. I am not going to hurt you, Severus. Here,” she said, reaching out. “Take my hand, Severus. Feel it. That is not a hand used for hurting; it is for healing. Do you want to heal, Severus?”

 

Poppy held her hand close to Severus and waited for him to reach out the rest of the way. Put him back in control of himself. She waited almost a full minute before her words finally got though to Severus and he moved his hand toward hers an infinitesimal amount.

 

“Good boy,” she crooned. “You’re being so good for me. Do you want to reach out just a little more? Good, Severus, good.”

 

Their hands met as Harry walked back into the room and he stood by, watching silently as Poppy crooned to Severus what a good boy he was. A flash of jealousy passed though him. _Severus was **his**_ _boy, **his**_ _. No one else got to call him his or her boy._ Then, the possessive streak was overridden by guilt. _If not for me, she would need to be here in the first place._

 

“Feel that, Severus? It feels familiar. It is gentle. Just focus on my hand. Let it bring you back. Gooood boy. Wonderful, Severus.”

 

Severus just sat there, holding Poppy’s hand, stroking it and familiarizing himself with her palm, fingers, knuckles. Everything was small, delicate. Not like the hand that had abused him as a child.

 

Poppy turned around slightly to call Harry over, and Harry approached slowly, not wanting to startle Severus.

 

“Severus, feel this hand too,” she said, placing Harry’s hand in Severus’s. “Feel that. That is also a gentle hand. That is not a mean hand. That hand wants to help you. That hand wants to love you. That hand’s owner loves you.”

 

Severus turned to look at Harry, recognition passing over his face.

 

“H-h- Harry.”

 

Harry said nothing, remembering Madam Pomfrey’s orders from earlier. She nudged him slightly and he took it as a cue to answer.

 

“Yes, Sev, it’s me,” said Harry, using Severus’s name as he had watched Madam Pomfrey do before. “Hi, Severus. How are you feeling?”

 

“….Good,” said Severus softly.

 

“Yes, you were very good,” said Harry. “Such a good boy for me. Always such a good boy for me.”

 

Severus’s looked up with childishly wide eyes.

 

“Good boy? Not naughty?”

 

“No, Severus. You are not naughty. That was a scene. You are a wonderful boy. Say it to me.”

 

“I’m- I’m a good boy,” repeated Severus. “Good boy.”

 

Harry was beginning to think he had regressed when he heard Sev say.

 

“Good sub? I’m a good sub?”

 

“Yes, Pet. You are a wonderful sub. Fantastic in fact,” responded Harry.

 

“Good boy. I’m your good boy.”

 

“Yes, Sev. **My** good boy, mine.”

 

Severus curled into Harry.

 

“Sorry, Master,” he said.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Sev. I love you. I’m just glad you are okay.”

 

“Love you,” said Severus, yawning into Harry’s chest, while closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Good boy,” he mouthed in his sleep.

 

“My good boy,” responded Harry. 


	8. What is A Shadow

Two weeks had passed since Harry had tried spanking Severus during a scene. It had been two weeks since he had triggered a flashback that had left a grown man trapped in a thirty three year old memory of his father beating him. Two weeks that Harry had been adamant about only touching Severus lovingly. Two weeks that Harry had spent showing Severus that touch can be good.

 

But now it was time for a new lesson. With his abusive childhood, Severus often looked for the worst in things. He always expected things to take turn for the worse. He expected people to have hidden agendas. And worst of all, he expected things to be his fault. Harry was set on teaching him differently.

 

\-------------------

 

“Lesson number one, Pet. What is a shadow?”

 

Severus was lying on his side, facing Harry, who was situated on the other half of the bed, opposite Severus.

 

“What, Master?” asked Severus, confused. He must have misheard. A shadow? Why would his master be asking about a shadow?

 

“I asked you a question, Little one. I won’t be happy if I need to repeat myself a third time. So tell me Pet, what is a shadow?”

 

It seems he hadn’t misheard his master after all.

 

“A shadow is a dark area or shape produced by a body coming between rays of light and a surface,” said Severus, reciting from memory.

 

“Very good Pet. Now tell me; is it possible to have a shadow without a light?”

 

“No, Master,” said Severus. “A shadow can only exist if there is a light to block.”

 

“So if there is something dark, it means there was a light before, but someone distorted it, correct?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“So tell me, Pet. What is darkness?”

 

“It is the absence of light, Sir.”

 

“But is the light ever truly gone?” asked Harry.

 

“No,” said Severus, picking up on what Harry was trying to say. “It is just distorted by someone or something.”

 

“Let’s try this, Pet.”

 

Harry picked up his wand a pointed it at the ceiling, where a picture of a semi- solid, but mostly translucent rose appeared.

 

“What do you see, Little one?”

 

“A rose, Master.”

 

“What’s unique about a rose?”

 

“It has thorns, Sir.”

 

“And what are thorns used for?”

 

“To hurt predators.”

 

“So they are used to hurt?”

 

“Yes….” said Severus, confused again. He had just told his master they hurt.

 

“But when are they used to hurt?”

 

“When they are being attacked.”

 

“Ahhh. So they are not used to hurt; they are used to protect. There’s a difference, Pet. Roses do not go out hunting and hurting with their thorns. They don’t even attack when they are attacked; they just defend.”

 

“Okay,” said Severus, not understanding quite yet.

 

Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling where a picture of a collar replaced the rose. It had spikes all over the inside ring.

 

“Now what do you see, Pet?”

 

“It is a disciplinary collar.”

 

“It has thorns, yes?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“And they are used for hurting.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Why are they used for hurting?”

 

“Because someone made them that way.”

 

Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling a third time, where another picture joined the second. This collar was identical, except the spikes were on the outside.

 

“What’s this, Pet?”

 

“A protective collar.”

 

“What’s the difference between this collar and the last?”

 

“This one had thorns on the outside to protect the wearer from attackers.”

 

“But they both have thorns, yes?”

 

Severus nodded.

 

“What happened in the first collar, Sev?”

 

“Someone distorted it.”

 

“Good boy. So when I ask you now what thorns are used for, what are you going to say?”

 

“Whatever you choose to use them for,” said Severus quietly.

 

Harry’s face broke into a bright smile.

 

“Good boy,” he said, kissing Severus. “Everything has a shadow, but only because we give it one. Even spanking can be fun, but your Da gave it a shadow. And that’s not your fault. None of that was your fault. We just have to work on looking past the shadow and seeing the original light.”

 

“Now I think we also have to take care of safewording. It’s not a bad thing. I know your Da probably called you a lot of mean names when you cried or asked him to stop and I know that you are ashamed of safewording out because of him. Listen to me closely: There. Is. **_Nothing_**. Wrong. With safewording. It is there for you. It is for you to tell me when something is wrong or if you are just not feeling the scene. If you are not enjoying something, or if you are uncomfortable, I will stop. This relationship cannot be called a relationship without the consent and happiness of both parties. It is not about pleasing me, and I am sorry if I gave you that impression. This is about both of us, both of our pleasures. Understood, Severus?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” said Severus, looking down to hide his smile. He was happy. Very happy. 


	9. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for my followers- the story is basically finished but has a few bonus chapters (that weren't posted as part of the series) coming up. Get excited!! :)

Valentine’s Day was coming up and Severus wanted to do something special for his master. Severus wanted to thank Harry for helping him through his insecurities, for bringing reason back into his life, for loving him. Harry had spent many nights bringing Severus out of his shell and Severus wanted to show Harry a new, more secure, side of himself. To this extent, Severus had prepared a little show for Harry.

He enlisted the help of Hermione, who deposited a blindfolded, handcuffed Harry on the couch of Harry and Severus’s private rooms. She whispered the spell to open the handcuffs and walked out of the room quietly.

“Hermione? Where am I?” called Harry, lifting the blindfold off his eyes.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

\----------------------

Severus was standing in the middle of the room next to a transfigured pole wearing a pair of thin grey trousers and a cream- coloured silk shirt, with the first few buttons undone to show off his hairless chest. His hair hung low on his back with loose curls caressing his shoulders.

Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Severus opened his mouth and began to sing. The tune was beautiful, haunting, and sexy all in one. The tempo varied as the violence of the words changed and Severus danced as he seduced his lover.

_A balance of urges, of power, of love,_  
 _A match, a partner, sent from above._  
 _The creature in you calls out to its mate,_  
 _But the human side of you holds back, makes you wait._

Severus spun around the pole, using one arm to propel himself forward as he jumped with the words of the next verse.

_What if he’s not right for me?_  
 _BUT HOW CAN HE BE WRONG?!_  
 _You know it instinctively,_  
 _But your mate plays along._

The tall submissive slowed down, swaying seductively with the sad tune as he tried to show Harry that he was scared at first, and now he knew that was okay. It’s okay to be afraid; the future can be scary. It’s okay to show your fear, and know that others feel the same way. He slowly flicked open the buttons to his shirt and left it hanging loosely on his shoulders.

_He too is conflicted,_  
 _Confused by civilization._  
 _Inside, a battleground,_  
 _Of instinct versus education._

_Society has taught you_  
 _To beware of where you place your trust,_  
 _But this feeling is age old,_  
 _This is belonging, not lust._

Severus began dancing faster again, showing his instinctual love for his soul mate and he beckoned to Harry, who slowly rose from his seat.

_The fight rages on,_  
 _But the end cannot be seen._  
 _Neither human nor animal can win,_  
 _And Heaven must intervene._

Harry moved toward Severus leisurely, as if in a trance. He stalked forward with the beat, rolling his body as a mirror of Severus’s, the two lovers moving toward each other in lust.

_Lightening from above,_  
 _You fall with grace,_

Severus ran forward suddenly, straight into Harry’s arms and kissed Harry fiercely, opening his mouth to his dominant.

_Right into his arms,_  
 _And you smell him;_  
 _Mate._


	10. Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the poem chapters. Chances of there being more story chapters are unlikely but not set in stone. Thanks to all my readers thus-far:) For snarry guys! For snarry :)

Through The Night

 

Two souls in a bond

Each claimed by the other

To be a best friend

A mate and a lover

 

Both belonging to the other

As their right

Each owning the other

At night

 

In a single round of tug-of-war

One would always dominate

But when the wins and losses were totaled up

The two would be equal in weight

 

Both pulled and pushed

In opposite directions

Inevitably meeting in the middle

And sharing their affections

 

Each equal in his and her right

Holding the other through the night


	11. Pleasure Dream

Pleasure Dream

 

I feel your eyes on me

I feel your hand in my hair

I feel the warmth of your breath

Cut through the cold air

 

I feel your body against mine

I feel your chest on my chest

I feel you hips press into mine

And I feel your hand on my breast

 

I feel our hearts connected

I feel the string of hope

I feel your body bare

And my body just can’t cope

 

I ride the waves of pleasure

I reach to pull you near

I feel your arms around me

And I smile 'cause you're here 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, men have breasts too. Don't believe me? Just check here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breast


	12. Inspiration From A Love

Inspiration From A Love

 

I had the distinction and I thought that was enough

Harry was my friend and Master was my love

 

But now the lines are blurred and I don’t know what to do

I took a break from Master and I fell in love with you

 

Then all comes together and my worries fall away

Master and Harry are one and the same

 

So forget about the suffering and all the heartache

Lets enjoy the happiness only we can create

 

By being with each other and smiling all day

By finding an “awww” in each word that we say

 

We touch each other’s hearts as only we can do

We love each other’s secrets known to only me and you

 

We know each other’s faults and our doubts and our fates

We share the deepest bond that is only felt by mates

 

We’re meant to be together and it’s not easy but still

We’ll work through every day and we’ll take of love our fill

 

We love each other now and love we always will

We’ll sign it on our hearts with Cupid’s bow turned quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adapted this from a poem I wrote for a special someone but for Severus, that special someone is Harry.


	13. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agape, the Greek word for selfless love of one person for another without sexual implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Love, my Mate. Mwa.

Agape

 

I look at you,

Eyes clear and wide.

My stare is fixed forward;

I’ve nothing to hide.

 

I’m open to you,

Nothing left to bare;

And your gaze reflects in mine,

While you stroke my hair.

 

Looking at me,

You say, “Thank you.

For hanging with me

Till I could say I love you.”

 

“My love for you

is untethered,” I say.

Meaning when you need time,

I won’t run away.

 

It took 22 days,

But that’s all in the past.

After the first “I love you”,

The rest came out fast.

 

I fought hard to hear it.

I kept with you, did not waiver.

But when gazing on your mate,

How can you but favour?

 

“My love for you is untethered.”

“But we are tethered to one another, my soul mate.”

Your reply, fitting mine,

As we create fate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the poem chapters. Sorry for the delayed updates. I will continue to update as long as the inspiration flows.


	14. I am Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of possession.

 

**I am Whole**

You whisper to me as your teeth graze my ear  
I fall into the sensation  
And with trust, I go limp

I fall onto you, into you, into me  
And I let go of the struggle, of the fight  
I give in

I sink into myself  
And my knees fall with me  
Strong arms on my shoulder  
A comforting weight

Mine, I hear,   
Spoken softly, but firm  
And it's true  
I am yours, only yours, not my own

I am yours   
And I glow  
Oh the wonder  
To finally know

I am yours   
Not my own  
Take my troubles, my pain

They are yours  
As am I  
Take my love, take my rain

Dry my tears  
Claim my mouth  
And envelop my soul

Make me feel  
Make me safe  
Make me trust  
Make me whole. 


End file.
